Only for Lenalee
by ParadiseWolf14
Summary: You should speak that way more often, for me, Allen."


ParadiseWolf: Guess what?! I do not own D Grey-Man! Wish I did, then I wouldn't have to wait when I want to read the next chapter...

Kanda: Che. Quit whining and get on with it, I don't want to be stuck with the stupid beansprout anymore than I have to.

Allen: What was that. BaKanda!?

Kanda: Say that again, beansprout, and you'll wish you were still with Cross!

Allen: Really? I think he would enjoy your company better, BaKanda, since you look so girly!

Kanda: So says the OLD MAN!!

Allen&Kanda: INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!

ParadiseWolf: Hey guys...Didn't Jerry threaten to quit cooking for you two if you didn't stop fighting in his cafeteria?

(They pause)

Allen: We're in the cafeteria?

Kanda: Che.

ParadiseWolf: Well..On with the story!

* * *

"Allen-kun?"

Pausing with his fork halfway to his mouth, Allen Walker turned to see none other than Lenalee Lee standing beside his chair with a thoughtful look. "Lenalee." A smile made its way across his face at the sight of his fellow exorcist. "Ah, here," Getting up from his seat he pulled a chair out for her, waiting until she was seated to reclaim his own chair and resume his meal.

Glancing at her he saw she now looked slightly nervous as she shifted slightly in her chair, and stared at her hands. Cute.

Looking through the pile of food before him, he spotted the plate he desired, and slide a slice of cake to her. "Jerry just made it. He said it was a new recipe and to– "

"Allen-kun, where were you born?" He blinked at the sudden question. Seeming to realize what she had just said, Lenalee started talking again hurriedly. "I'm so sorry Allen-kun! It was rude of me to ask, I..I'll just go–"

"Britain, I think." He hated to interrupt when other people were talking –especially when the person he was interrupting was Lenalee– but she had half risen out of her chair, and he didn't mind her asking, really. He watched as she settled back into the chair, eyes narrowing slightly, and her full attention on him.

"You think?" She asked the question slowly, as her dark eyes bore into his.

"Yeah, my parents abandoned me, so I'll never really be sure, but its where Mana found me." Her question answered, Allen turned back to his dinner.

"You know, you don't sound British." Her voice sounded thoughtful.

He turned his head to face her, once again, and her face shown what he heard in her voice. Putting his fork down (again) he took care to swallow the food in his mouth before answering. "Mana and I traveled a lot, I suppose between my travels then, and my time with Master, I had gotten rid of it before I knew it was gone." Once again turning his attention back to his food, the two sat in silence for a few minuets. He was just reaching for his dessert when Lenalee broke the, relative, silence that had fallen between them.

"Can you still talk with it?"

The dango had just found a home in his mouth when she spoke, so when he turned to look at her, half of it was hanging out of his mouth. She giggled, but the thoughtful, and slightly curious look she gave him remained, while her eyes looked into his steadily.

In response to the puzzled look he wore, she repeated her question so its meaning was clear. "Can you still talk with a British accent?"

Chewing on the dango thoughtfully, he waited until he finished to answer her question, turning to her again. "Actually I believe I can. I had a really heavy accent when I was younger."

"I want to hear it."

Allen blinked. "Pardon?" He noticed Lenalee's face turn a bit red, while her eyes seemed to be looking everywhere but at him, as she spoke to him again.

"I...I want to hear Allen-kun speak...with a British accent." She was staring intently at the floor now, her face quite red, just as he was sure his own was. He was thinking of what to say when she started to talk again "It..it's ok, you don't–"

He didn't give her a chance to finish, as he began to recite one of his favorite poems:

Time will say nothing but I told you so,

Time only knows the price we have to pay;

If I could tell you I would let you know.

If we should weep when clowns put on their show,

If we should stumble when musicians play,

Time will say nothing but I told you so.

He spoke with as much of an accent as he could, without Lenalee being unable to understand him, and a glance at her showed she was paying attention to nothing but him.

There are no fortunes to be told, although,

Because I love you more than I can say,

If I could tell you I would let you know.

He felt his face heat up a bit, but he never looked away from her eyes. She never moved.

The winds must come from somewhere when they blow,

There must be reasons why the leaves decay;

Time will say nothing but I told you so.

Perhaps the roses really want to grow,

The vision seriously intends to stay;

If I could tell you I would let you know.

Suppose all the lions get up and go,

And all the brooks and soldiers run away;

Will Time say nothing but I told you so?

If I could tell you I would let you know

She was silent when he finished, and he began to turn slowly back to his plate when her voice made him pause, "You should speak that way more often, for me. Allen."

Allen felt a smile stretch across his face, as he looked at her. "Only for Lenalee."

Her cheeks reddened, but the special smile that she shared only with him made its way across her face, and she looked into his eyes for a moment before reaching over and...taking his fork?

He watched, a bit confused, until she pulled the nearly forgotten slice of cake over and began eating it, while the red never left her cheeks. Allen could feel heat on his too actually, but he smiled and turned back to his dango, while his hand found hers under the table and held it tenderly.

* * *

ParadiseWolf: Yay! It is done! ...Wow 1 AM here, and I got school tomorrow...

Kanda: Che. Its your own (censored) fault.

ParadiseWolf: Kanda...you're so cruel!!! ...Wait where'd Allen go?

Kanda: Who cares about that stupid beansprout. Just end this already so I can go.

ParadiseWolf: Review

The poem is by W.H. Auden. He was a famous 19th centuary poet! I got it from Go check it out if you like!


End file.
